Coyote Starrk
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección = Origins: Bleach Alias: Aspect of death - Solitude Classification: Arrancar, Primera(1) Espada Threat level: Dragon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsmanship and Marksmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Can seperate his own soul in different parts, Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Explosion Manipulation (can create intangible wolves which once engaged create powerful explosions), Homing attacks, Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion Physical strength: At least Town+ level striking (stronger than Ulquiorra Cifer in Resurrección ) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least city (considerably stronger than Resurrección Ulquiorra and Tier Harribel, Cero Metralleta spams 1000 cero's and this doesnt even tire him) Durability: City (Hierro adds more protection, stronger than Resurrección Ulquiorra and Tier Harribel) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Shikai Shunsui) Intelligence: Very high. Combat genius whom could keep up with shikai Kyoraku. One of the most calm, analytical and calculating Arrancar like Ulquiorra. Stamina: Very high. Fought against several captain level fighters in a row, his final round having him continue even with a stab wound that completely pierced his thorso side to side. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several kilometers with Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras. Weaknesses: Starrk is quite lazy, and can be caught off guard with underhanded tactics. Standard Equipment: Caja Negacion, katana, Lilynette Gingerbuck which doubles as his Zanpakutō Noteworthy techniques and abilities Enhanced Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Ulquiorra has head-on taken Getsugas from Ichigo on different occasions. Sonído Master: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. He is one of the best user of this ability in the series. Enhanced Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk can charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Soul-Separation: Starrk has the unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy splits and turns itself into another being, which reacts to his spiritual signature. Los Lobos: Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who, while a separate, distinct being, is an actual part of him Resurrección: The release command of Los Lobos is Kick About(Viz "Give Chase"). When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, for both pistols appear to house her body as well as her consciousness. She can speak through both pistols, and retains a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head. * Cero Metralleta (Sub-Machine Gun): Starrk uses his pistols to simultaneously unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros which, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He can change the direction of this attack while firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. * Colmillo: Starrk can summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. * Wolves: Starrk can summon a pack of gray wolves, seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk, and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Starrk can summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul, which they can split apart and control in battle. Love states that they are like flames, for they reform from any harm done to them to continue their attack without pause. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further, for the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, allowing her to speak through him. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Bleach Category:Sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Firearm user Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Flying Category:Animanga